


Oral Pleasures

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Mayim one unforgettable oral pleasure she ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Pleasures

The Big Bang Theory cast and crew checked in at a hotel a day before their PaleyFest interviews and all of the cast had their own rooms alone. It was late night when Jim knocked on Mayim’s room to ask if she could watch some tv flicks with him.

“Sure?” Mayim wondered. “Well. They are all upstairs drinking and partying and I don’t feel like joining in.” He explained and she agreed for she had the same sentiment. They both sat on the couch, he sat at the end of the couch while she sat beside him bringing a bowl of caramel flavored popcorn. Mayim took the remote and began browsing the channels searching for a good show or movie to watch.

“Miss congeniality!” Jim exclaimed. “That’s a good one. Have you seen this?” He asked ecstatically. “I don’t think so.” She replied. “Let’s watch this. It’s hilarious. I love this movie. You’ll like it.” He told her and she agreed. Throughout the movie, Mayim did laughed hard and enjoyed, she couldn’t agree more to Jim.

“Oh no it’s done! It was so funny! It’s good! It’s good.” She complained. “I told you so!” He replied and they both laughed together. They calmed down for a while and continued eating popcorn as they watch the tv advertisements and wait for the next show. Suddenly, a safe sex tv ad barged in the screen, Mayim watched it like it wasn’t a thing but Jim suddenly felt a bit unusual as he watches it but he managed to pretend he was fine. Thoughts began swarming his mind, he recalled that time when he saw Mayim touching herself while she was alone and that thought made him feel sort of aroused at that moment. He then thought about the time when Mayim asked him to zip up her dress and how he recalls seeing her smooth back.

“Jim!” Mayim raised her voice’s volume startling him a bit. “I said do you want popcorn?” She repeated. “Oh. No. I’m good.” He replied nervously. She placed the popcorn at the side table near the couch. “Are you alright?” She asked. “What? Uh. Yes. I was just thinking of something.” He replied anxiously. She paused for a while and observed him. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and wiped it with her palms. “You’re hands are sweating.” He remained unmoving disturbed by the physical contact with her at that very moment when he was feeling a bit aroused. After a while, she stopped wiping his hand and let his hand rest on her thighs which disturbed him a bit more but he refused to move his hand for he didn’t wanna look so disturbed being close to her.

Mayim brought her sight back to the television while Jim struggles with coping with his urges at that moment. He discreetly looked at her as she was focused watching the tv. He appreciated the oversized black superman shirt that she is wearing. It was so large it seemed like a dress to her. He appreciated the sight of her smooth legs as his eyes explored down. He then moved his sight to her hand, he always found her so small and more when he noticed how small her hand is compared to his, yet then, he saw her petiteness as something attractive.

His mind kept on thinking lasciviously about her, about how her body attracts her, about how her intelligence turns him on, about how beautiful he finds her and about how he once saw her being sexual to herself and all these thoughts swarmed his head making his urges a bit uncontrollable. He decided to look back to the tv screen to keep those thoughts off his mind but little did they expect to see a semi adult film playing right in front of their eyes. Neither of them knew what to do and how to react. They remained silent and focused their sight on the screen but awkwardness swarmed their atmosphere. Jim felt extremely disturbed for he has been struggling with stopping his arousal and then he would have to watch some adult film in a single room with no one else than Mayim. Suddenly, his attempt to cope with his arousal started failing, he slowly moved his hand downward reaching the edge of her clothing and his hand went below her clothes while he feels her soft skin rubbing against his palm. Mayim’s sight remained on the tv screen and let his hand go beyond unusual places. She couldn’t deny to herself how she is also aroused that moment especially when that she sighted the bulge in his pants. His hands continued moving up beneath her clothes but then, she suddenly stopped him with her hand and looked at him in the eye. He felt a bit nervous for he thought she wasn’t pleased with what he was doing.

“I-”

Jim was about to apologize but then she immediately gave him a lustful kiss. Her arms went around his neck letting his hands move freely beneath her skirt. He reciprocated her hungry kisses with a more craving kisses for he enjoyed her sweet and moist lips pressing against him. After a while his hand moved towards the middle of her legs, he explored her soft wetness and stroked her at the top of her underwear causing a tingling sensation. Unexpectedly, Jim felt her hand exploring his pants and it did surprised him to feel her stroking his bulge at the top of his pants as well.

Good god, she’s not even touching me skin to skin but I am extremely aroused right now.

He moaned in his mind. Few moments after, his hand moved up aiming to go inside her garment to start fingering her but then she stopped him again and stood up. She walked towards the table near the wall leaving him behind at the couch.

He was clueless of what she is about to do. She paused for a while before turning back to him. “Uhm…” Jim whispered. “I was just thinking if the door is locked.” Mayim spoke softly. He moved his sight to the door and stood up to make sure it is locked. He took a deep breath before facing back to her.

He looked at her for quite some time waiting for her signal. She looked so innocent and tame that it arouses him even more. She gently licked her lips moistening it up.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” He told her as he ambulated closer to her. She smiled at him before he gave her a passionate kiss that she willingly reciprocated. He loved kissing her, he would slightly suck her lower lip for he loved how soft and sweet her lips were. His hands began stroking her legs again rubbing his palms against her soft skin before he goes up and stroke her clit at the top of her garment once again.

He could feel her strong and fast heartbeats as he showers her with kisses, she seemed a bit tensed. “Are you alright?” He asked. She didn’t utter any word and pecked his lips before nodding. Jim continued his aim to go under her garment and insert his finger inside her and she didn’t stop him this time. He could feel her wetness all over his fingers as he stroked and penetrated her with his index and pointing finger. He didn’t have a hard time using his hand in giving her pleasures without any pain for she was properly lubricated by herself and he did like how she was going so wet for him.

Jim paused kissing her and made a minimal distance between their lips. She continued busying herself kissing his neck as he placed a few kisses on her shoulders and licked his fingers allowing him to taste her with it.

She was just as sweet as her lips.

He thought. He recalled about the fact that vegan people’s juice tastes sweet and he has no way to disagree with it. He liked how she tasted and it made him seek for more. He held her pelvis stopping her from kissing him. He looked at her in the eyes and asked for permission. “You’re so wet. Can I wipe you with my mouth?” He teased. “You want to wipe me with your mouth?” She asked cluelessly. “It won’t hurt. I promise.” He replied as he slightly lifted her leg parting it from the other allowing him to fully access her wetness. Mayim felt so nervous for she wasn’t very used to receiving an oral and she was very aroused that she was so sensitive. Nevertheless, she has been craving for sexual satisfaction for she has been celibate since she had her divorce and she didn’t trust anyone enough to allow them to touch her the way she allows Jim to.

“Every part of you is really beautiful.” Jim complimented before he started teasing her by licking her wetness shortly. She was able to stand his tongue teases against her wetness but then as he began continuously stroking her clit with his tongue, she began to lose control. Her knees felt weak she was having a hard time to balance herself. Jim didn’t want her to struggle in standing as he eats her out so he stood up and made her lie down the couch which she willingly followed. After then, he slightly parted her legs away from each other and buried his face between her legs as he held her hands. Jim knew she felt more comfortable than when she was standing and so he stroked her with his tongue and gently sucking her clit as he is sipping all the sweet juices she produced. Jim held her hand tightly and she would hold him even tighter every time she would reach orgasm but that didn’t stop him. He ate her out relentlessly giving her multiple orgasm and pleasure for he loved how she tastes and how she struggles not to moan out loud, she couldn’t help but ask for more for he eats her so well.

After giving her tons of orgasm, Jim went up to her and kissed her allowing her to taste her sweetness in his lips. As their lips parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes and she played with his hair. “God, you’re amazing. I’ve never felt so much pleasure before.” She told him as she raised with her breath. “I would be more than willing to do it all over again. Every single day. Whenever you want. You’re so delicious, I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.” He replied and pecked her lips. “And I don’t think I can get enough of you too.” She replied.

They were extremely aroused and hungry for each other that moment, but then, Mayim refused to engaged to full penetration with him despite that she trusts him for she thought she wasn’t very much ready yet and so they settled with oral stimulations for a while and they had no problems with it.

-

The next morning, the gang was all pumped up and bewildered seeing Mayim and Jim coming out from a single room all by themselves. “You slept together?” Kaley asked vulgarly. “What? No.” They both denied simultaneously. “You guys were all wasted last night. We were sober.” Mayim pointed out. “Yeah, we were, and she’s the only one I could talk to last night.” Jim supported her. The gang easily believed them for they were really all wasted. Jim and Mayim secretly looked at each other and exchanged some nasty smirk for they know what really happened last night and they have no regrets about it.

-END-


End file.
